A transit modulator of this type is for example disclosed in the service manual for the K4312 SDH/PDH analyser of Siemens AG (pages 5-5 and 9-36). In this prior art transit modulator, a memory as well as associated electronic components for storage and output is integrated in an ASIC (application specific IC) module. Using the prior art transit modulator, binary digital signals may be jittered.